<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>road head by meowcosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379006">road head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm'>meowcosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but sylvain Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drive, Japanese Breakfast songs and incommunicable feelings intertwine in the darkness.</p><p>For Kinktober 2020: Car Sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>road head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well this is my second time writing sylvix! it probably won't be a habit but this scenario came into my head and refused to leave</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Sylvain, Felix is the one who drives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t always been that way. Felix had once long foregone getting his own license, regardless of- and perhaps because of- how hard his father had pushed him into taking that responsibility for himself into his own hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back then, Sylvain had been the one Felix called on for rides. And as oft-unreliable or late as he was, he had never refused. Not even when Felix requested something he knew was stupid of him- to be driven to the furthest vast and empty place Sylvain had the petrol to reach, or to go to a drive-through for burgers and night-coffee even when Sylvain had himself joined some new fad diet (which Felix knew was only a talking point for women) that meant he couldn’t have bread or meat or caffeine or <em>something</em>, always <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An optometrist’s appointment had changed all that. Sylvain, suddenly stripped of the ability to drive without glasses, had never <em>said</em> he wouldn’t drive him out anymore. But he never offered- not like he had done before. And eventually, Felix had gotten the message. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few months afterwards, he obtained his own license. Passing with flying colours, nonetheless, leading into an hour-long lecture from Rodrigue about why he hadn’t done it earlier- <em>there are people in this world that can’t afford a car to drive, you know</em>, he’d insisted, red in the face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix had ignored him, and picked up Sylvain from his doorstep that evening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What was the name of that last song?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s your playlist.” Felix scoffed. Sylvain knew that if he didn’t have to focus on the road in front of them, he’d be glaring plastic daggers at him for bothering him during drive-time, a charge of careless driving the last thing he wanted to bring home to Rodrigue. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sylvain shrugged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have it on autoplay. Spotify, right?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain leaned back slightly in his seat; back arching, eyelids fluttering, false apathy painted on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was good. I was hoping you’d know, so I could switch over to it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix furrowed his brows, eyes becoming more insistently focused on the wheel. Neither discussed the song which blasted over the player; a soft instrumental that Sylvain was loath to admit (to anyone but Felix, of course) was a mainstay on his own playlist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You could get your phone out and go and play it. Yourself. I’m driving.” Felix groaned. Sylvain could tell he was feeling quite harried all of a sudden; his frustration bursting as it often did when he was faced with something he couldn’t quite navigate past. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He went quiet, and allowed the hours-long seconds before Felix inevitably apologized for his brusqueness to pass in mutual silence. Twiddling his thumbs, he felt breath rise and fall in his chest, focused on it until- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-there it was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Sylvain yawned, exaggerated. “You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain translated the exclamation into Felix’s language, and came out with something close to <em>why did I apologize, then?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could have just picked up my phone. I asked because I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if a great, heavy boulder had suddenly slipped from where it was balanced, Felix’s shoulders rapidly lost their insistent hunch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He seemed surprised- but he frequently was, and Sylvain didn’t think much of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If I crash the car, you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sylvain deadpanned. “I know how car crashes work.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not-” Felix began with a huff, before cutting himself off and eyeing the gearstick. “Nevermind. I’m going to pull over on the next hard shoulder we see.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because you want to talk. And you want me to tell you what that song was- not that I know.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain, for the most part, knew that Felix didn’t know. Felix listened to, predominantly and barring few exceptions, goth metal, and rock from countries most people couldn’t point to on a map. Still, he was already clearly planning to pass out of his lane and over to the otherwise-unoccupied stretch of road adjacent, and he couldn’t think of anything he could offer as a complaint. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix drew sharply to a stop when he drifted into the hard shoulder, brushing the car up against the metal-fenced grassy outcrop next to the tarmac. When his hands left the wheel, he sighed audibly, arching his back against the dark leather upholstery. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain couldn’t deny he looked rather captivating, posing against leather. <em>Rodrigue’s money well-spent</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Phone.” Felix grunted, definitively less graceful than he looked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain handed it open without unlocking it- Felix knew his password, and his thumb was registered on it in case of emergencies. It took him only a second to swipe the screen upwards, and to take a quick glance at the music player still up on Sylvain’s screen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. You won’t believe this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain doubted that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Song’s called Road Head.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Contrary to his nature, Felix seemed amused by the circumstance. Sylvain couldn’t help himself getting braver, more tempted to play with his crush. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We stopped on the side of the road so I could give you road head, huh?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A rose-tinted flush spread across Felix’s cheeks, and he shuddered. <em>But not in displeasure</em>, Sylvain noted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being crude. Don’t say things that you can’t go through with.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>“And if I went through with it?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>I would</em>, Sylvain told himself silently. It all felt rather strange, that though he had never built up the courage to speak honestly to Felix about his less-than-platonic emotions, he was on the verge of sucking his cock while parked on a hard shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix didn’t dignify that with a response. Rather, Sylvain heard his nails scrape against the metal buckle of his tight jeans, clearly trying to wriggle the closure out of its hole. Following that, he undid his zip- and Sylvains’ mouth virtually <em>watered</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix grunted, ducking his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re making this sound like a cheap porno.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finished, after a brief moment of trouble, unzipping himself. He tugged his underwear down in tandem with his jeans, exposing the head of his cock immediately, half-hard and flushed both from arousal and sudden exposure to the night air, half-heartedly cold and tinged with the scent of car exhaust. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain wondered, briefly, if he had somehow confessed his fantasies of <em>this</em> to Felix before- perhaps when he was inebriated, or rambling for no other reason but to get out of his own head. What was taking place before him seemed <em>too</em> perfect; the fulfillment of fantasies he had never considered himself worthy of having. Unwilling to pause, lest he wake from whatever realistic fantasy he had summoned, Sylvain swept his tongue across his palm to make it slick and wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock, practically <em>bathing</em> in the sounds of pleasure he made. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you going to suck it?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain shuddered- Felix’s tone was commanding, laced with hidden need. He felt almost compelled to obey, if only to further bathe in his demands- demands only <em>he</em> could fill. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m working up to that.” Sylvain tried his best to sound nonplussed, even as his own cock pulsed inside of his jeans. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coating Felix’s cock in his own saliva proved to be a quick process, and despite the show of displeasure that Felix put on towards the trails of clear fluid running down his cock, Sylvain could tell he was feigning it for his own dignity. He leaned down eagerly as soon as the process finished, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Felix’s thin, rigid cock; practically <em>salivating</em> at the sight of it twitching in front of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” he ventured, flashing a doe-eyed grin at Felix, strawberry-red and biting his bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“G-get on with it.” Felix grunted, shuddering. “P-please. Sylvain-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his mouth around Felix’s cock, Sylvain cut his voice out quickly, sentences and words melding into one deep, amalgamous moan. Eager, regardless of how strange the taste of Felix’s cock was on his tongue, Sylvain took the shaft deeper into his throat, licking and grazing his teeth along it until it reached the back of his throat, tickling at his gag reflex. Between ecstatic, half-formed gasps and scratching at the upholstery of the car seats, Felix adjusted himself to wrap his legs around Sylvain’s head, slowly taking the initiative in thrusting down into the hot, inviting warmth of Sylvain’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could barely breathe- barely think- but Sylvain could hardly get enough of it, the way Felix fucked into him as soon as he let up. Even without Felix’s hands on him, he was being practically manhandled, embraced at the same time he was used, working Felix into a state of twitching, desperate pleasure. Doubt arose in his mind that he was truly so good at pleasing Felix- he’d never done this before, and Felix had never had anyone do this to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But- they were alone. And if Felix enjoyed this, enjoyed bringing him constantly to the brink of wheezing breathlessness, he could not fault him, nor do anything but indulge him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He allowed Felix to fuck forward down into his throat for as long as he needed- much longer than he’d expected, considering how he’d seemed to be almost on the edge at the beginning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A single groan marked his ragged climax when it came, hot come spilling down Sylvain’s throat as his eyes fluttered shut, hot and raw and aching. Sylvain relished in the strange taste that cascaded down his throat, salty and unlike anything else he’d ever experienced- uniquely Felix, intended only for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all- he had to be careful not to stain the upholstery. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are super appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>